1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a roller blind curtain device for a car that stops a curtain of a roller blind at a position desired by an occupant to secure visibility and an exposure amount which are desired by the occupant.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, window glass for a car is used for securing side visibility and a fresh interior at the time of driving a car, but in the case where there are a lot of sunshine amounts, such as a summer season, since plenty of direct sunlight is transmitted through the glass, a temperature in a car interior increases and dazzling of a driver, and the like are caused, and as a result, safe driving is often disturbed.
Therefore, when a user desires to cover the window glass with a curtain device such as a roller blind installed between a door trim and a door inner panel of a vehicle, the user covers the window glass by drawing out the curtain device upward to block sunlight anytime.
As described above, the roller blind includes a manual type constituted by a wrapping roll on which an awning screen is wrapped and a handle bar that allows the awning screen to manually move and an electric motor type constituted by a handle shaft configured to wrap one end of the awning screen and open and close the awning screen by forward and backward movement in order to serve as the wrapping roll and the handle bar.
That is, when the wrapping roll and the handle bar are separately provided, one side of the awning screen is wrapped on the outer circumferential surface of a shaft and the other side of the awning screen is connected to the handle bar to be rolled or unrolled by forward rotation or reverse rotation of the shaft, which occurs by drawing out the handle bar to drive the roller blind and when the handle shaft is provided, one side of the awning screen is fixedly installed in a vehicle body, and the like and the other side of the awning screen is wrapped on the outer circumferential surface of the handle shaft, and as a result, while the awning screen wrapped on the handle shaft is unrolled or rolled by drawing out the handle shaft, the roller blind is driven.
In this case, rollers are connected to both ends of the wrapping roll or the handle shaft and wires for transferring drive force of the roller blind are wrapped on the rollers, respectively and since the handle bar is simply fixed to the top of the door to install a curtain, and as a result, the height of the curtain drawn out for securing visibility and controlling a sunshine amount cannot be arbitrarily controlled as necessary.
In order to solve the resulting problem, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0009749 (Shading Roller Blind with Roller Blind Lock) is proposed and in the related art, the awning screen rolled on the roller blind moves up and down by vertically driving and operating a rod connected with a pull profile through a mechanical driving means provided inside a door inner panel to arbitrarily control a height, thereby controlling a radiation amount of the sunlight.
However, the roller blind device in the related art occupies a significant volume and has a complex structure, and as a result, manufacturing cost is increased due to the configuration.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.